Andoria
"Taste that air. Really gets the blood running." :- Shran, 2154 Andoria was a M-class moon orbiting a ringed gas giant in the Andorian system. It was the homeworld of the Andorian and the Aenar races. Andoria took part in talks to form a Coalition of Planets in 2155 and became a founding member of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. Astronomical Data Location Andoria was located in a neighboring system to Vulcan, which led to a series of conflicts between the Andorian Empire and the Vulcans. In 2154, the Vulcan High Command deployed a fleet of 12 starships to Regulus, which lay just outside Andorian sensor range, preparing to attack Andoria. Andoria was also relatively close to the Sol system. In the 24th century, Andoria was located near to the Cardassian border. ( ) Further Information "Chirurgeon" was a top medical profession on Andoria. ( ) In designing her new solarium, Yanas Tigan used tile she imported from Andoria, which she then had hand-painted by this charming old man she met on a trip to the Hovarian Cluster. ( ) Historical in 2154.]] :See also: Andorian history and Federation history The Kumari was the first ice cutter to circumnavigate Andoria. ( ) Andoria was inhabited by the blue skinned Andorian species of humanoids, and the Aenar, a subspecies of the Andorians. There was contact between the two sentient species on Andoria in the distant past, but eventually contact was lost and both species only vaguely remembered the other in myths and stories. It was not until around 2104 that contact was re-established between the Andorians and the Aenar. ( ) Following the agreement of the cease fire on Weytahn in 2152, talks were continued on Andoria, where it was hoped that more than "just talk" would be accomplished. ( ) Prior to entering the Delphic Expanse in 2153, Talas suggested to Shran that they should head back to Andoria while they were still able. ( ) In 2154 the Vulcan High Command planned to attack Andoria. ( ) Later that year, the crew of set course for Andoria to return the crew of the destroyed warship Kumari home for medical attention. ( ) Geographical Andoria was an ice world, with a human-breathable oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere. Andorian cities were underground and took their energy from geothermal activity. The cities were connected to each other by thousands of kilometers of tunnels. Only during rare heatwaves would the temperature on Andoria rise above freezing, and even then only for a few weeks at a time. During mid-summer, a temperature reading of -28° was not uncommon. ( ) Kasidy Yates considered the mountains of Andoria as a site for a honeymoon with Benjamin Sisko in 2375. ( ) Points of interest: *Andorian Academy *Wall of Heroes *Mountains of Andoria *Northern Wastes *Aenar Compound Zoological * Andorian amoeba * Andorian bull * Andorian redbat * Andorian tuber root * Ice bore * Zabathu Appendices Background information The Andorian ice caves were a redress of the caverns built for Enterprise s Vulcan trilogy – simply repainted white. According to writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, in a special features segment in ENT Season 4 DVD, the establishment of the Andorian homeworld as a moon orbiting a gas giant was devised to help explain the contradiction of why it was sometimes called Andor and sometimes it was called Andoria, the gas giant being Andor and the moon Andoria. The Last Unicorn Games ''Star Trek'' RPG and Samuel John Ross used information about Andoria, a frozen world first published in Star Trek: The Role Playing Game, for the work The Andorians: Among the Clans. When Mike Sussman and Manny Coto saw this book they "were taken by the striking cover image of an ice-covered Andoria" and went with that interpretation of the planet when it was finally seen in the ENT episode . http://www.io.com/~sjohn/ushaan.htm According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pages 19, 36, 52 and 60), Andoria was a was Class M planet located in the Procyon binary star system. This system consisted of a orbited by an . Andoria was identified as the eighth planet. Andoria was the capital of the Andorian Empire, and a founding member of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. The capital of Andoria was Andor, and 38.2 billion people lived on Andoria. Andorians became warp-capable in 1154 A.D. Andoria was located in the Andorian Sector also known as Sector 006. This sector was the sixth explored by Earth ships. In his final voyage in 2120, Zefram Cochrane visited Andoria. According to the script of , there were two Andorian moons. However, this was later changed to two Teneebian moons for the filming of the episode. In , one of Roy Ritterhouse's drawings is called "Honey Moon on Andoras". This may be an injoke reference to Andoria. In the unproduced animated series Star Trek: Final Frontier, set during the 2460s, Andoria was destroyed by the Romulans. Apocrypha In Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 1, Thirishar ch'Thane and Prynn Tenmei note the differences between the names "Andor" and "Andoria." While Tenmei grew up thinking of ch'Thane's homeworld as "Andoria," ch'Thane grew up knowing it as "Andor." Conversely, ch'Thane grew up thinking of Tenmei's homeworld as "Terra," only to discover that Terrans call it "Earth." External link * ca:Andòria cs:Andoria de:Andoria es:Andoria fr:Andoria it:Andoria ja:アンドリア nl:Andoria pl:Andoria Category:Moons Category:Andoria